


Mischaracterization of Characters in Haikyuu.

by Nyciel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mischaracterization, Other, this mainly applies to iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyciel/pseuds/Nyciel
Summary: I am honestly sick and tired of characters being misrepresented here in the Haikyuu fandom. I’m not talking about minor headcanons etc, I’m talking about how more than half of the fandom have been mischaracterizing and diluting characters personalities, twisting them into something that is no way near their original intended character. Quite personally, this is probably one of the worst things you can do. So, right here, right now. I am going to go in depth of some of the most mischaracterized characters in Haikyuu based on my personal opinion.





	Mischaracterization of Characters in Haikyuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this if you are not going to have an open mind about it.
> 
> This is in no way to hate on any of them, I love every single person in the anime, each for their own individual attributes that make them unique, here, I am merely stating blatant facts based of the manga and anime. So if you like this sort of thing, sit back and grab some motherfucking popcorn cause this is going to be a long-fucking rant.

##  _**\- Oikawa -** _

**_Listen here_**. _Oikawa is not a whiny crybaby who cries all the fucking time, **he is probably the most mischaracterized character in the entire fandom.**  _He’s a strong guy who is dedicated to the thing he loves and ensures his teammates can play to the best of their ability. I get that all of us one way or another have an inner sadist in ourselves that makes up enjoy watching our favourite characters suffer psychologically or physically.  _ **But when people perceive, write, draw Oikawa as a boy who cries over the smallest of thing, whines, and overall is a weak little shit,**  it gets very annoying and frustrating._ You are diluting his character seriously, tarnishing his real personality and character. And because of that half of the fandom sees him as this weak dude who breaks down and cries over the tiniest and most minuscule of things?

**_Look at him, does this look like the face of someone who cries all the fucking time?_ **

**_Let me say_** ,  ** _Oikawa is bloody capable of destroying someone if he wishes._** His serves are fucking powerful, and even Ushijima,  _one of the top spikers in the Miyagi prefecture_ , acknowledges that. So why do people characterize him as a selfish whiny asshole. You know very well this little ball of terror cares deeply for his teammates, not a self-centred asshole who asks Iwaizumi to bang his ass all the time. Also, why to some people whore him out? He isn’t that type of guy. Although I get that in various different contexts, the situation depends. But just so you know, canon Oikawa is very well a man of pride,  _I admit_ ,  ** _he does whine_** ,  _but to the extent of using emotional pity to get what he wants is just so out of character_. 

_**I love Oikawa**_ , probably as much as I love Iwa  _ **[** Hajime is my favourite character in the series, if you did not know. **]**_  , that’s why it’s sad to see that he has been “ _ **re-written**_ ” by fans as this weak-ass teenager with nothing better to do than tear up all the goddamn time.  ** _Really,_** Oikawa is fucking strong as hell and though he may have a few insecurities, he will crush his opponents with his abilities and strengths.  ** _Not fucking whining._**

 _Even his teammates respect him and put all their trust and faith into this beauty of a captain, they know he can do shit to annoy them, but they acknowledge his true strength and believe in him no matter how dire the situation. **He is Seijou’s captain, heartthrob of many high schools, and one of the most respected Setters.**_ _So for fuck’s sake, stop diluting his character more than people have already have._

##  **_\- Iwaizumi -_ **

_I wouldn’t go as far to say Iwa’s is as bad as Oikawa’s_ ,  ** _however_** , s _ince he is my favourite character, and I may have a biased opinion towards this, I would like to say some things as to how he has been in some instances misrepresented in the fandom._

Stop mischaracterizing him as this big old brute who does nothing but threaten to hit Oikawa all the time, I mean,  _sure_ ,  _he does that_ , but we all know it’s out of concern. As a personal writer of fanfiction, I often use this to express his concern towards his friend,  ** _not a threat_** ,  _so why are there actually people who see him as abusive?_  It’s clear this is his way of caring for Oikawa and ensuring he doesn’t hurt himself or overexert his knee in practice. His aggression is just his own way of saying “ ** _I care for you so don’t do anything stupid_** ”, also, I’m not very sure why people would think Iwaizumi is the emotionally “ ** _Stronger_** ” one between him and Oikawa. _If you need a refresher, Iwa isn’t able to keep in his emotions as well as Oikawa, seeing as the very person who told Oikawa the team with the better six is stronger, questioned his self-worth and position as ace because he couldn’t help his team win. In my unpopular personal view on this, Hajime may be more emotional than people make him out to be._

_Another thing that genuinely upsets me is that this baby is as strong as Ushijima but doesn’t get the recognition he deserves?_  Like, give him some credit, his spikes based off official statistics state that it’s a 5/5, just like Ushijima. So can we please do what we can to spread that Iwaizumi is not just the other half to Oikawa and a person by himself as well? _**You shouldn’t only love him because he makes up the one of the halves to your OTP** , you should also love him for the very fact that this baby loves Godzilla, is a huge dork, is a great Senpai, multi-athletic, and most importantly,  **the ace of Aoba Jousai, a powerhouse school**. Give him as much love as you give everyone else.  **Okay? okay.**_

_Now, moving on to the fandom aspect, may we please have more Oikawa taking care of Iwa? **Just have more fanfiction or fanart with Oikawa reassuring he is enough?**_  We have a rather huge amount of fan-related contributions with Oikawa as the person being constantly assured that he is enough and he tried his best. But may I please see more contributions with Iwaizumi being comforted that he is enough, and that he shouldn’t question his role as ace? _I don’t know man, but I think Iwa needs that, **he has to learn to recognise his own strengths.**_

##  **_\- Tsukishima -_ **

_Tsukki is **not**  only a salty french fry who looks down on everyone besides Yamaguchi. _Tsukki is one of those characters with the best character development. _I agree, **he can be a dick**_ **,**  but he doesn’t doubt his teammates capabilities. For example, he may find Hinata annoying at first, however, he acknowledges that Hinata has too surprised him with his drive and determination to rise to the top, making him want to be in some way the “ ** _moon_** ” that supports the “ ** _sun_** ”.

Let me be in honest here. Before I finished watching Haikyuu, all I saw in Tsukki was an unmotivated dick, but after learning how the person he looked up to,  _in this in case Akiteru_ , lied to him and made his idea of “ ** _working hard to get you anywhere_** ” fall apart, I realised that after knowing this, his character and personality made so much more sense. This boy went from someone who only saw “ _ **Volleyball**_ ” as a club activity to something he could actually put effort into.  _That’s right, he tries. **This boy does tries**. Shocking I know._

##  _**\- Yachi -** _

_**Yachi is not just a girl who gets in the way of your ships.**  She is so much more than that. _She, despite having a very obvious fear of confronting people she is not comfortable with still tries her very best to do what she can for the Karasuno boys.  _ **Don’t forget** , _this little sweetheart is the girl who helped come up with the poster for the team. She put in a lot of effort into that, so I think it would be nice to give her credit where it’s due even if you might not like her.

_I personally feel that Yachi has undergone a lot of character development, she went from this fearful girl to someone worthy of being the next manager of Karasuno._ She does her best to pick up what she can from Kiyoko so she can be as good of a manager in the future, if not better. So please stop hating on this cinnamon roll just because she might get in the way of you ships. _She has done nothing wrong and I don’t feel she deserves hate in anyway, unless you can validify your point and give me good evidence as to why she is to be hated, **this treatment towards her is completely unnecessary.**_

##  _**\- Kiyoko -** _

_**Kiyoko is the classic case of fans over-sexualising her in fanart or in fan-related contributions.** This beautiful lady is not just a woman with a big bust and no brains. Mind you, Kiyoko was an ex-athlete. She could whoop your puny ass in running if you try and I highly doubt you’d win. She was the great heroine who brought Hinata’s bag on her two feet excuse yourself. So please don’t paint her as this lady who all guys fawn over just because she is pretty, she has a personality and life too. See past that superficial layer and grow up._

**_Look at her, look how sweet she is._**   _It is clear she is a little shy at times, yet she, like Yachi, do their best to express their support towards the boys._ I think girls in Sports anime tend to receive more hate than usual, mainly with the idea they are a hindrance to your gay OTPs,  _hey you_ ,  ** _what makes you think that?_** _ **Can’t a girl be a nice to guy platonically?**_  Even if they in fact to get together with someone who is partially but of you OTP, just congratulate them and move on for fuck’s sake. Stop sparking up unnecessary drama when you lack maturity to comprehend that they can do whatever the hell they want.  _If you are genuinely upset, just write fanfiction to feed your guilty pleasures, **no need to hate on anybody.**_

_**Look at what a good senpai she is.** _

##  _**\- Yamaguchi -** _

_**Okay, listen here you little shits. If you hate on this little precious smol cinnamon roll I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass.**  Do not tell me that Yamaguchi is just this weak little boy who doesn’t deserve to be on the Karasuno team. Do not tell me that this boy doesn’t try to do his best just so he can play alongside his friends, because more than anyone among the first years,  **Yama tries the hardest.**  He finds someone who can teach him a jump float serve so he can prove to be a valuable player and not just a good ol’ bench-warmer. And you can see even if he might not be perfect, this little bean tries so fucking hard to have something he can contribute to the team’s success._

_**I don’t care if you don’t ship Tsukkiyama or not, honestly, I don’t give two shits about what you ship.**  _But if you hate on him just because you ship some other ship, _you are fucked up. **What on earth did he do?**  _He’s the best friend of Tsukishima,  _ **yes**_ , I perosnally ship them both romantically and just as friends because I do have multiple ships alongside rare-pairs,  _but why hate on him?_ Boy, why hate on anybody?  _ **Can’t everyone accept that all characters have their on individual strengths, weaknesses, character, personalities?** Seeing your NOTPs isn’t a valid excuse to create hateblogs or hateposts against other characters, that is just childish and immature._

##  _**\- Sugawara -** _

_Suga is not some weak-ass bitch who depends on Daichi for everything_ ** _JesusFuckADuck._  **Stop drawing him as this overly-feminine character when his build is not that far off from Daichi’s. _Note,_ I am not saying being feminine is bad, _it’s good, definitely,_ however going as far as to make Sugawara a guy with almost no trace of masculinity left is a little odd _. If that’s what you want, go ahead. Just stop portraying him as someone who can’t even defend hiself lmao,_ Suga will and can whoop anyone’s ass,  _do you not remember how painful his jabs can be? **Even Daichi and Asahi fear him.**_

_**Look at him. He can be**_ _ **intimidating, an angel and a devil.** A person doesn't have to be caring to be seen as a parent figure. _He was Karasuno’s setter before Kageyama if you don’t remember, he is intelligent, smart and selfless enough to be willing to sacrifice his opportunity to play on the court, because he knows Kageyama taking his place was the best shot to give the team _a chance at winning. Yeah well sorry if you’re butthurt if I said that, I just had to remind you guys, seems like some people forgot._

##  _**\- Kuroo -** _

_[ Contributed by @/mayphenix and edited by me. **Check them out.** ]_

**Kuroo isn’t a sex god,**  he’s a dork who likes having fun, teasing his kouhais but knows when he goes over the top and apologizes  ** _[Like he does to Sawamura when he thinks he’s hurt Tsukki]_**. He loves science and is overall a huge little science nerd, currently attending college prep class as one of the top student’s in Nekoma.  _He’s very well capable of recognizing his opponents’ abilities and strengths, coming up with more than decent strategies to overcome them and pulverising them._

Yes, he is sexy but that’s not a reason to only see him as that. What about his passion and love for volleyball? It’s the guy who learned volleyball by watching on people play it on televsion  _ **[Which is pretty close to Volleyball genius Kageyama learning by watching Oikawa]**_ and he’s fucking brilliant at volleyball but he doesn’t let it go over his head.  _He’s modest and he’s helpful towards his own school kouhais, but also players on other teams, just because he’s just that nice._ He just wants to play volleyball and help his coach’s dream to be fulfilled; the Battle of the Trash Dump, live on the national stage. He is such a good person but he’s viewed as this mischievous, mocking and sometimes cunning guy  _when really he’s got his heart on his sleeve and helps out whenever he can._

##  _**\- Bokuto -** _

__**[** Also contributed by @mayphenix and edited by me.  **Check them out.** **]**_    
_

Bokuto isn’t a fool who is self-centered and moody. Yes he acts like a dork, yes he is moody occasionally. But what matters most is that he has the capacity to pick himself and act like a proper Captain and Ace. ** _[Not that we’ve seen it happen yet, they stated it may be a biased opinion since Bokuto is their favourite character. But I completley agree with them, Please note all this was in their perspective and I am merely adding it onto this master post.]_** Theydoubt Fukurodani chose him as Captain simply because he’s the most powerful player and has Akaashi to keep him in check.

_In the manga and anime, they say that the rest of the team pulls him forward, and Akaashi says that a strong opponent doesn’t phase him,_  I believe we’ll see him being the one pulling Fukurodani forward when they need him the most.  _ **He takes a lot of pride in being the Ace of a powerhouse school and among the top 5 spikers in the Miyagi prefecture,**_  but like Kuroo, he doesn’t let it get into his head. He also helps out younger players who aren’t even on his team, showing how much of a good senpai he can be. _He’s pretty quick to figure out someone’s behaviour or character, since he figures out Tsukki’s personality very quickly._ And in the last few chapters we’ve seen him analyze tactics and plays. One does not simply become among the top 5 spikers just because they’ve got big arms and power: They need to be clever enough to think of patterns and attacks and act accordingly to the given situation. He’s not only an owl-obssessed idiot.  _ **He’s not a burden and he leads his team proudly. He’s not just moody, he’s just free to be who he wants to be thanks to the trust his teammates have in him.**_

##  _**\- Ushijima -** _

_Okay, I want this post to be honest and true, so let’s make it clear._ **I did not like Ushijima at all in the beginning, not one bit.** _Which was immaturity on my part because I didn’t see his full story,_ I saw him as this pushy emotionless guy who had issues with Oikawa not going to Shiratorizawa. ** _But boy, was I wrong._**  Ushijima is a giant softie at heart who just has trouble expressing his emotions normally, when he does do it, it may not come out the way he had intended it to be. And as a person who has trouble controlling their emotions, I relate to him a lot. Let’s not forget that Ushijima was a single child who was shunned by some people in his family for being left-handed,  _one of his relatives even suggested trying to correct it though we all know that is not the way to go._

The following is extracted from the Haikyuu wiki. “ _ **Ushijima doesn’t speak often, but when he does he bluntly says what’s on his mind and usually comes off as tactless. He will apologize if he realizes that he has insulted someone, but he won’t change his viewpoint.** ” _This boy is not some prick who doesn’t apologise alright?  _He is not a cold-ass villian with no tact,_  he is just not very emotionally connected our capable. As @manga-trashcan-pen has pointed out, Ushijima was an isolated child.  _Meaning he did not experience much social interaction which should have helped build his character and social sensitivity. He is a human with just as much emotions as anybody, **for god’s sake this big bean’s favourite food is rice.**_

_**He is a captain who has faith in his team’s ability,** he believes that only the strongest could have got onto his team and thus he makes sure to bring out the best in everyone._

##  **_\- Tendou -_ **

_Tendo is a very sad character I would say._ Not only was he bullied and ostracized in school, he was not liked by some of his peers even in the later part of his life,  _ **even though he is a very respectable and skilled middle blocker.**_  Not only does he have the talent and skill to deduce an opponents moves, he has the physical capacity to actually do what is necessary to prevent it.  _It makes me a little sad that there are people who actually hate him, cause I absolutely love him and think he deserves so much more recognition._

_Let’s back up a little and delve into his past._  We know that this little red floof was bullied for looking like a “ ** _monster_** ”,  _but when he moved on to highschool however, we can see so much more of his character as it’s obvious he feels more accepted in the academy._ And though he may be at times a little annoying,  _ **he is still a little sinnamon roll**_ ,  _just like how he knew not to push on with Ushijima when the latter spoke about his family._ This boy does have tact and knows when it’s enough to stop probing. He is not a over-enthusiastic dick who annoys everyone he sees alright?  _This boy who had no friends went on to befriend one of the most notable spikers in the prefecture. **Even going as far as to call Ushijima his best friend.**_

_**Never forget what he said when they lost the match against Karasuno.**  He lost one of the only things that made him feel accepted and if that doesn’t break your heart then go get one._

**Author's Note:**

> This was with the help of other Tumblr users who have helped contributed to this post, I merely did a sum up. Credits and thanks to the following users for adding their share and pointing out other very mischaracterized characters, @mayphenix , @gayerthanchanel , @dragonarmada , @manga-trashcan-pen on tumblr, and KingofhellLordofTime from my instagram.
> 
> Well, That’s it. That’s the end of this rant. Have a nice day.


End file.
